spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Sponge Day
'Sea Sponge Day '''is the eighty-third episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Black Sponge *Leader Plankton *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Sir Sandy (cameo) *Cheapskate Krabs (cameo) *Ace Snider (cameo) *Spiteful Spot (cameo) *Ghost Guardian (cameo) Plot Black Sponge encounters a magic teal rock capable of granting him one wish. Story “TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF JUNK SPONGE THING!” Leader Plankton shouted, shooting various laser beams at Black Sponge. “Gah! I was just trying to kill you and all your warriors!” Black Sponge explained, quickly running away. “And stay away, you little rat!” Leader Plankton threatened. “Uh, sir. He’s a sponge, not a rat. And he’s bigger than you,” Ace pointed out. “Don’t get all Squidward on me now, Ace,” Leader Plankton warned. “If only we still had Sandy..Then I bet we could take down that one-eyed parasite! If only…” Black Spoonge sighed as he trudged along the sand, suddenly falling over a teal rock. The teal rock began to sparkle and suddenly Sir Sandy appeared next to her former teammate. “Sandy!” SpongeBob gasped, hugging his dear friend. “SpongeBob, I already told you I’m not interested. How am I back in this hellhole anyay? Those redneck fishermen ate me,” Sir Sandy pointed out dryly. “I found this magic wishing rock!” Black Sponge grinned. “Perfect! We can use it to wish that Leader Plankton wasn’t leader!” Sir Sandy grinned. “Error: Only one wish allowed per day,” the rock stated. They stared. “Well, we only have to wait until tomorrow! That shouldn’t be too bad!” Black Sponge grinned. “TOMORROW?! SpongeBob! We’ve been fighting this guy since 2012! I died doing it! I can’t wait a single day more! It’s too much! TOO MUCH!” Sir Sandy shouted. “You’re crazy,” Black Sponge remarked. One day later… Black Sponge quickly sprung out of his bed. “Good morning, Hell!” Black Sponge grinned. He opened the window to see Leader Plankton walking Spiteful Spot outside. “Good morning, Satan!” Black Sponge greeted and quickly ran into the main headquarters. “What a weirdo,” Leader Plankton muttered, continuing to walk off with Spot. “Sandy! Cyan! Slimey! Today’s the day! Today’s the day we end Plankton’s empire!” Black Sponge announced, slipping on a banana peel and falling to the ground. Cyan and Slimey simply stared down at the sponge, deadpan expressions on their faces. “What are you talking about?” Cyan asked. “The wishing rock! You know, the one we used to get Sandy back!” Black Sponge explained. “What are you talking about? Sandy died back in January,” Snailster Slimey pointed. “Yeah but we brought her back! Wait, where’s the wishing rock?” Black Sponge asked. “…We have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cyan said. “Ugh, nevermind! I’ll find it myself!” Black Sponge said, running outside. He searched outside for the rock, eventually finding it in the same spot he first found it. “How in the world did it back here?” Black Sponge asked, picking it back up. “Oh well. I wish Plankton wasn’t leader anymore!” he grinned. Meanwhile in the afterlife, Ghost Guardian had been flirting with Sandy. “You know, being the guardian of the afterlife, I’ve seen a lot of ghosts in my life, but I’ve got to say, you’re the most boo-tiful out of all of them,” Ghost Guardian said. “Ugh,” Sandy groaned, faceplaming. “You know what? For some reason, I feel like sending Clem down to Earth,” Ghost Guardian stated. Suddenly Clem, still a ghost, appeared in Plankton’s lair. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It’s my evil far less successful insane cousin who’s also ugly! Spot, get him!” Leader Plankton shouted. Spiteful Spot leaped up at the spirit, however he simply passed through him, smashing into the wall. “Nice try, cousin! But I’m a ghost now! That means you can’t defeat me because I’m already dead!” Clem laughed evilly, shooting an eye beam at his cousin, causing him to disintegrate. Back at Anti-Plankton, Black Sponge had been speaking with his teammates. “I’m telling you guys! This rock can grant wishes! I used it to take down Plankton! Here, let’s all go to Bucket of Evil right now! I guarantee you he’s been defeated!” Black Sponge persisted. “SpongeBob, did you forget to take your pills again?” Cyan asked. “He probab- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!” Snailster Slimey shouted, eyes widening as he saw Clem floating out the window. “Get ready to die!” he grinned, shooting an eye beam at Anti-Plankton, disintegrating the lair and everyone inside. One day later... "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Black Sponge shouted, falling out of his bed, shaking in fear. Plankton and Spot, who had been outside his window, stared at him. "Weirdo..." Leader Plankton muttered, continuing to walk along with Spot. "Wait, what?" Black Sponge asked, staring down at himself. The door creaked open. "Black Sponge, are you okay? I heard you screaming all the way from the main room," Cyan asked. "...I've got to get that rock back!" Black Sponge announced, running off. One week later... Black Sponge layed outside next to the rock, sobbing. "W-Why won't it work? Why won't this stupid rock this?! Everything I wish for keeps being reversed! Ugh, I wish this stupid time loop would just end already!" he shouted, kicking the rock. It was caught by Leader Plankton. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Leader Plankton smirked. "Ugh, just take it. Today's events will just be reversed just all the other ones..." Black Sponge muttered. "Today's events will be reversed? What the heck are you talking about? You know, you're a real weirdo," Leader Plankton said, walking off. One day later... Prisoner SpongeBob's eyes fluttered open, feeling the familar surface of the cold sand of his prison cell. "Time for the pinching!" Leader Plankton could be heard shouting. "Come on, Plankton. Do I really have to do it?" Cheapskate Krabs asked off-screen. "Do it or I'll boil you alive!" Leader Plankton shouted. Cheapskate Krabs sighed, walking into the cell. "Sorry about this, boy..." he sighed, walking towards his former employee. "No, no, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Prisoner SpongeBob could be heard shouthing offscreen. Trivia *This was originally planned to be a ''Fairly OddParents crossover. *Working titles for this episodes included "Three Wishes" and "One Simple Wish". **The first title had to be changed to accomdate for the plot while the second title had to changed due to sharing the name with an Absorbent Days episode. *The plot and name of this episode were inspired by Groundhog Day. *This episode premiered exactly one month after the previous episode. *At the end of the episode, Prisoner SpongeBob wakes up in what seems like Season 1 of the show. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes